1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of fabricating a variable resistance memory device that is a non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
A variable resistance memory device may include a cell region which performs operations of reading and writing data, and a peripheral region located around the cell region and in which a driving unit is formed (e.g., in a driving region) to selectively drive each cell region.
When unit memory cells are formed in the cell region in a vertical direction, word lines and bit lines which are connected to each of the memory cells and located at different heights are electrically connected to driving transistors formed on the same plane through contact electrodes having different heights from each other.
Here, when contact electrodes are formed to connect the bit lines and the word lines with the driving transistors, various techniques are being proposed to reduce the number of mask processes.